A Thing for Blood
by Jestie Uchiha
Summary: It all started with the murder of his cousin, and then things just spiraled down from there. Years later, Harry still struggles with his bloodlust. Luckily, he isn't alone, has never been alone, for every time he falls, Tom is always there to help pick up the pieces. Tomarry Modern AU One-Shot


_A/n: _Don't own Harry Potter. Warning: Lemon and blood kink.__

_**A Thing for Blood:**_

Had it not been for Tom, none of this would have happened. Harry would still be under the thumb of his relatives, never knowing the thrill of murder, the anticipation of violence.

He would be normal- a fate he both desired and dreaded.

Without Tom's influence- without his cold logic, questionable morals, and faith in vengeance- Harry would've never made the fateful decision to push his cousin down the stairs after a particularly nasty argument.

Without Tom, he would have never seen the twist of his cousin's neck, the glazed look in his eyes, nor the blood dribbling out of the side of his neck, where the broken bone managed to peak through.

He would've never needed Tom to clean up the mess the first time… Nor any of the times that subsequently followed.

Tom is simultaneously the problem and the solution.

**TTT**

It's really an ongoing problem, even years later, when they are no longer children.

In their apartment, Tom finds him slouched in a puddle of blood, loosely holding a knife in one hand, and clenching his hair with the other. His face and clothes are smeared with blood, and his eyes are enchanting with the conflicting emotions of distress and mania shining through.

He loves Harry like this.

Unbidden, he can feel the stirrings of arousal in his lower gut, heat pooling into his belly and spreading to his loins.

"Oh, precious," he coos, "what have you done now?"

Harry snaps his head towards him like a startled animal, before visible relief bleeds through.

"Tom," he breathes, "Tom, I did it again. I'm sorry, I really am, but I couldn't help it, and… and…"

"Shh, precious, I'm here," he assures, already working off the buttons of his shirt. Distantly, he wonders who Harry's killed this time, but ultimately it doesn't matter, and his erection is demanding attention.

He smashes his lips to Harry's, and everything about the kiss is harsh and demanding. There's nothing sweet or comforting about it; it's all animalistic lust and brutal eagerness, more teeth than tongue.

Harry keens underneath him, a sound that never fails to drive him wild, but fights back just as viciously.

Tom tears their clothes off in record time, until they are left rutting against each other in nothing but boxers. He can feel the blood of Harry's victim being smeared onto him as they grind their erections together, and it only spurs him on.

"Tom," the younger man gasps desperately as Tom assaults his neck and collarbone with his mouth, biting and licking along the sensitive flesh. Tom answers with a growl, and works off their last article of clothing.

Both their erections are straining and have beads of precum gathered at the tip. After admiring his lover for a moment, he grips the base of Harry's shaft. Harry's responding moan has his cock practically weeping with want, and he is much too desperate to use foreplay.

Their sex is always more intense after Harry's killed. Not only are neither in the mood to tease and play around, but they need to hurry and clean up the evidence.

Keeping one hand on Harry's cock, Tom uses the other to position his own member in front of Harry's entrance. Using the surrounding blood as lubrication- shivering in perverse delight as the warm, slick fluid coats his member- Tom pushes in with one swift thrust.

Harry gives a strangled groan and bites into his shoulder, panting and writhing atop his lap in both pain and pleasure.

Tom doesn't give him time to adjust, and soon a swift, brutal pace is set. Though Harry might've been bothered by this normally, he is almost a different person after a kill, and he relishes in the brutality.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to reach a climax, with Harry splattering his seed across their stomachs and Tom filling Harry with his.

They remain like that for a moment, panting and basking in each other, before finally pulling away and getting dressed.

"Come on now, love, let's clean this up. Next time, try not to commit the murder right in our home."

Without Tom, Harry was sure he'd break for good, but without Tom, he would have never broken in the first place.

"Yeah," Harry agrees, "Ok."


End file.
